


【A3车】温泉旅行

by GUdada



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUdada/pseuds/GUdada
Summary: *开个温柔小车车⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄*两人均已成年已交往啊，金鱼很久的两人。*祝三桥生日快乐！文/鼓嗒嗒
Kudos: 3





	【A3车】温泉旅行

**Author's Note:**

> *开个温柔小车车⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> *两人均已成年已交往啊，金鱼很久的两人。  
> *祝三桥生日快乐！  
> 文/鼓嗒嗒

旅馆内，是不熟悉的榻榻米房间，身上也是不熟悉的浴衣，但还好一起来的人是最熟悉的阿部君。三桥小口小口地喝着酒，不知道想到什么，脸上悄悄地泛起害羞的粉红色。 

坐在旁边的阿部笑了笑，起身，抱住三桥，吻落在额头，落在鼻梁，落在脸颊。 

“廉，你是不是也很期待？”温热的呼吸吹拂着三桥的耳尖绒毛。 

“嗯，隆也……”三桥转头，第一次主动伸出舌头，舔了舔阿部的嘴唇。小巧的舌尖不敢深入，却被另一个人纠缠住，闭不上的嘴巴发出咕啾咕啾的声音，可疑的银丝延长断落，三桥红着脸，喘着气，能明显感到另一个人加重的呼吸。 

气氛开始升温，三桥羞得不得了，捂着脸，可爱地扭着身子想从阿部怀里逃离。 

阿部撩起三桥浴衣的下摆，拍了拍挣扎小笨蛋的屁股。偏重的力道，让三桥觉得有一点点痛，却更觉得心里痒痒的。挺翘的蜜臀在拍打下迅速染了红，像是最上等的水蜜桃，没穿内裤的身体更是情爱的暗示，诱惑着人采摘揉捏。想要被玩弄——这幅身躯在无声乞求着。 

“隆也……”三桥紧张地喃喃，安心的吻又落在唇上。 

三桥躺在地上，浴衣早已散开，色情地半披在身上，什么也遮不住。阿部拿起小酒杯，沿着锁骨向下慢慢倾倒，淡淡的酒气更是让人沉醉。 

酒水从锁骨淋到大腿，倒空的酒杯又转头挑逗地刮过半硬的小三桥，顺着腰线，阿部坏心地用杯沿摩擦着凸起的乳头，一圈圈的，忽轻忽重，身体的反应骗不了人，三桥伸出手，想捂住自己越发肿胀的阴茎。 

“廉，不可以。”责备的话语温柔得更像情人间的低语，阿部按住三桥的双手，用浴衣束缚在背后，阻止他掩盖身体的自然反应。 

“今晚会很快乐。”吻落在三桥的小腿上，阿部随手把酒杯放在一旁，举起三桥的右腿，放下。 

有热热的东西顶在脚心，三桥知道那是什么。红扑扑的小脸害羞地冒着薄汗，三桥微微动了动脚，轻轻地踩下，隔着白袜也能感到脚下的硬物一跳一跳的。咬着嘴，三桥又抬起左脚，夹住挺立的小阿部，划过龟头，柱身，浅色的液体在脚心留下可疑的湿痕。 

阿部舒爽地叹气，一只手扶着三桥的腿，一只手掐揉着三桥的乳尖，向下，略过可爱的小三桥，直达后面的花心，摸过一层层褶皱，可爱的小菊花早已期待地流着水，啜着阿部伸进来的双指不肯放过。手指在里面打着转，指节在紧得逼人的后穴里努力找着那敏感的一点。 

“啊…隆也…隆也…”太久没爱爱的身体止不住颤抖，想要的欲望在不停翻涌。 

阿部拉起三桥，让他跨坐在自己身上。吻上三桥的唇，舌尖交缠。坐立的身体无疑让手指进得更深，细心开括的三根手指调皮地戳着前列腺，坏心地让三桥的小菊穴不停地发骚流水。 

“廉，准备好了吗？”咬着三桥红红的耳垂，不等三桥回答，下身的硬挺便撬开紧致的菊口，在更深的地方抬枪掠夺。 

身后的菊穴太久没人爱抚过它，一遇到小阿部便满含泪水地哭诉着，纠缠着，抱怨着，不停地缩紧甬道，怎么也不许对方走。小阿部知道怎样才能哄好它，对着它敏感的弱点，不停地舔弄，热热的气息全喷洒在上面，使劲蹂躏着，小菊穴哭得一塌糊涂，染湿了小阿部的阴毛。 

刺激不停地扎进脑袋，快感汹涌地让人窒息。三桥无力地张着嘴，明亮的双眼里泛着沉溺的水波，很显然，三桥又被操到哭了。三桥抱紧阿部，胸膛贴着胸膛，快要爆炸的心跳声能听得一清二楚，嘴唇主动追寻着另一个人，阿部的味道是如此让人安心。 

三桥抬手撩拨着阿部的喉结，一点点舔着胸膛上的精液，这是小三桥飞溅的精液。他已经高潮了好几次。后穴痉挛地又痛又爽，高潮的余韵根本来不及感受，就又被撞得水直流。 

柔软的身体被尽情翻弄着，扶着三桥的腰，阿部从后面征战地更加凶猛。粗糙的榻榻米磨砂着三桥的膝盖，后面的人还大力地冲撞着，似乎皮都要被磨破了。 

“…痛…”三桥难耐地扭着腰。 

阿部怜惜地轻咬三桥的肩膀，在为自己的粗糙道歉。不能让榻榻米伤了三桥的肌肤。阿部干脆将三桥抱了起来，小孩撒尿一样的姿势让三桥羞得直流眼泪，花穴也绞得更紧了。 

阿部站着向浴室走去，一步一落，一走一挺。前面湿淋淋的阴毛，滴水的马眼和后穴都让人一览无余，虽然室内根本没有第三人，但三桥的羞耻心已经快要爆炸了。 

泪水一直在流，印在地上的湿痕让人不知道是泪水多一些还是骚水多一些。 

到了浴室，阿部君终于低吼着在花穴里射了精。滚烫的稠精不住地打在敏感点上，三桥尖叫着又射了一次，精液飞溅在了镜子上，三桥根本不敢看自己现在的模样，头一歪，放松地睡了过去。 

阿部耐心地清洗三桥的身体，抱着他，去泡室内的温泉。三桥的头歪睡在阿部的肩上。阿部吻了吻三桥昏睡的发顶。 

算了，三天的旅行，今晚的开胃菜就先这样吧，谁让他俩禁欲很久了呢。


End file.
